After The Fever
by Lady of the Knight
Summary: Tracy finds out that Vachon is alive after the events in 'Fever'. Please review! Story is now complete!
1. Chapter One

                                                                                     **After the Fever**

The Forever Knight characters are not mine- I'm just borrowing 'em for my story. All Forever Knight characters are copyright Sony/Tristar and no copyright infringement is intended – this is done purely for fun and no profit is being made from it in any way.

As always, feedback is most appreciated. But, please, do not feed the authoress, as she is strange, and may bite. ;-) J

**Warning****– this may be a tearjerker for some. A box of tissues may be required.**

            "Tracy, go. Thanks… for… trying." Vachon had spoken those words to her not five minutes ago as Tracy had left him to face his fate. She'd left the old church for her apartment reluctantly, but out of love for the vampire, she'd obeyed without rancor. Anything for him. Vachon had told her to go, and though Tracy had desperately wanted to stay, she'd complied without argument, knowing that it was most likely the last time she would see him alive. Vachon was dying or even dead by now and all because of some stupid lab rat that had gotten out from some stupid lab. Sighing, she changed for bed and curled up into a tight ball on the bed. She'd promised him she wouldn't cry. _But you broke your promise, Vachon, Tracy thought. _You said you'd always be there for me. Said you'd never leave me. Dammit, you're a vampire- you're not supposed to die! Not from some stupid disease, anyway._ The tears came now, even as she willed herself not to weep for the losses. Tomorrow night she'd bury Vachon as he'd requested – next to his friend Screed. It had been her final promise to the vampire, back when the sickness had robbed him of his strength and left him too weak to talk as fluid rattled in his throat and lungs and he labored for breath, she'd promised him that she'd honor his last wishes. The sickness had moved swiftly through his body, and Vachon had deteriorated rapidly, to a point long past the first hunger and into a hazy, near comatose state as it continued to mercilessly ravage his weakened body. Tracy had left his church believing that the fever had claimed him, as it most likely _

had by now, considering the state that he'd been in at her departure.

The look in Vachon's eyes had said it all: he was dying and there was no magic cure, no way for her to save him as he slipped away from her forever. A few tears fell onto Tracy's pillow as she tried to sleep, wishing with all her heart she could just forget everything that had happened. Forget him. If she hadn't fallen in love with Vachon in the first place, maybe it would've been easier to accept his death and move on. Maybe she would've been able to let go, to let _him go. But Tracy knew that it was just wishful thinking. It would've made no difference. Not to her, anyway. Her love was strong and always would be, but it just hadn't been strong enough to save the one she loved. For as long as Tracy lived, she'd look back and remember. Every nuance of Vachon had been imprinted in her heart and her mind. The look in his eyes, the gentleness in his touch, the sound of his voice. She'd never forget him or the all too short time they'd spent together. So many things he had shown her in the short time that they'd known one another. Vachon had opened Tracy's eyes to new and exciting things. Things that she'd never dreamed possible until meeting him. Grief flared into anger at the injustice of having Vachon taken from her and at his breaking his word. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! He shouldn't have been taken from her like that… shouldn't have broken his promise. He'd promised never to leave her! Tracy knew that she was being selfish, irrational even, but she didn't care._

"Dammit!" Tracy swore, huddling under the covers as tears slid down her cheeks. She hurt so much inside. How could he be gone? Part of her was still in disbelief while the other had accepted the cold, hard truth as something that couldn't be changed no matter how much she wanted it to. What hurt worse was remembering all the things she'd wanted to tell Vachon but had never gotten up the courage to. And now it was too late. Damn her cowardice! Mumbled words of love over Vachon's grave wouldn't ease the pain in her heart and it wouldn't bring him back, either. The trauma of watching him sink deeper and deeper into the sickness, knowing there was nothing she could do to slow it down or stop it and knowing that he had been dying right there in front of her had taken its toll psychologically on Tracy. "I miss you, Vachon. You changed me, opened my eyes to so many things, and I'll always... always love you for that. Even if I never had the courage to tell you," Tracy whispered to herself as hot tears slid down her face, sparkling in the pale moonlight. Giving into the overpowering anguish that she felt throbbing in her heart, Tracy grieved alone, until exhaustion finally took its toll, and sleep came at long last to her overwrought mind and aching heart.

            Later on that evening, not long after Tracy had succumbed to sleep, Vachon slipped into her bedroom silently. The room was dark, illuminated only by the thin line of moonlight that filtered in through her bedroom window. He sat beside her and caressed her cheek gently, watching her sleep. "I love you, Tracy," he murmured into the silence. So brave she'd been. And so compassionate. He could never repay her for all she'd done for him, especially after she'd skipped work to stay with him tonight. Tracy had cried herself to sleep on this long and unkind night, he knew, as he could still smell her tears. Tears for him and Screed. She'd broken her self-imposed promise not to cry and Vachon could hardly blame her. He gave her face another gentle caress and the sleeping detective unconsciously moved closer into his gentle touch as she slept on, oblivious to his presence. Again, Vachon reached out and ran his fingers though her golden hair gently, and Tracy awoke to the feel of a cool hand on her face. She opened her eyes and stared up into a pair of familiar, deep brown eyes framed with long lashes. Eyes that had once been dulled with pain and sickness and that now held a terrible sorrow within them, stared back at her. "Vachon?" Tracy sat up in bed, scarcely daring to hope. Could it really be him? "But I thought you –  the sickness–" She managed to get the words out without fresh tears falling. "We found a cure, Trace… But it just came too late for Screed," he whispered to her, moving closer. Pain flitted across his face momentarily at the words. "I'm sorry," she told Vachon, enfolding the vampire in a gentle embrace. What else could she say? What else could she do? "It was hard, seeing him starve, Trace. Maybe he's at peace now. I don't know, I don't know," Vachon murmured, shaking his head sadly.

            "I'm sorry," Tracy repeated, drawing him closer. Vachon nuzzled her neck, resting his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him awkwardly, unused to consoling him. He put his arms around her, holding onto her tightly and tucked his head against her neck. He needed Tracy now more than ever. Needed to feel her warmth and her love. Yes, he knew Tracy loved him – it had been plainly evident to him more than once, but tonight most of all. And now all Vachon wanted right now was to be near her, to feel her hold him. He could hide from the pain in the solace he found in her arms for just a little while. He'd had half a mind to just hop a plane for somewhere far away and leave Toronto after he'd buried his friend, but had remembered his promise to Tracy. No, he'd stay. He'd stay here in Toronto with her - _for her_. Her and her alone. Only Tracy's love for him was strong enough to make Vachon stay. He wanted, needed to lose himself in her kindness and her love right now. Tracy's concern and love for him was like a healing balm to his grief-laden soul. "I'm glad you're ok, Vachon, and I'm so sorry about your friend," Tracy whispered as she stroked his hair soothingly. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but held back in fear that he didn't feel the same way. "There are so many things I've wanted to say to you…" she mumbled against his shoulder, then blushed, realizing that she'd let her thoughts slip out into words. She hadn't meant to say that. Vachon looked up, brushing a stand of hair from her face. "And?" he prodded gently, intrigued.

            Tracy looked down at her hands, a slight blush rising in her cheeks again at his inquiry. Damn his vampiric hearing! "It's nothing, really, it's stupid," she mumbled. Tracy wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, she was so embarrassed. He tilted her head up to look at him. "I have a hard time believing that anything you'd say is stupid, Trace," Vachon told her. "I can't… Look, I'm sorry – the thought just slipped out, I… I just can't," she protested quickly. "It's all right. I shouldn't have pressed the issue so hard. I'm sorry." He kissed Tracy's forehead gently as he pulled her into his arms, resting her against his chest in a protective embrace. Tracy curled up against one solid shoulder and sighed; it felt so good, just knowing Vachon was there for her again. She wanted him to hold her like this forever. "I love you, Vachon." The words came out in barely a whisper. Tracy gasped and hid her face, mortified. She hadn't meant to say _that, either. Vachon gently turned her face so that he could look her in the eyes. "I know. And that's nothing to be embarrassed about, _querida_. I've been meaning to tell you…  I've _wanted_ to tell you… I… love you, too, Tracy," he said gently, fumbling on the words slightly. In all his years, he'd never spoken those words to anyone – except now. She looked at him, mouth open in surprise, unable to think of anything to say, unsure if she should say anything at all._

"I love you, and I need you," Vachon murmured to her, gaining confidence, though his voice wavered slightly. "You are the world to me, _mi querida_," he told her sincerely. Tracy blushed again, then smiled, and Vachon was sure he saw the sun. "You've shown me so much," she told him. "As you have shown me. I would never have dared to love, if it hadn't been for you," he replied. Saying those words and admitting his own feelings for Tracy left Vachon feeling both relieved and the tiniest bit vulnerable. "I don't think you'll ever know just how much I care, Vachon," Tracy whispered. He caressed her face gently. "Oh, I think I have an idea. You mean so much to me, Tracy." They embraced again, holding each other tightly. The tragedy that the fever had brought had birthed an even stronger bond between them. If they could survive this, they could weather anything, overcome anything – just as long as they had each other. Tracy glanced at her window. "Sun's coming up," she told him. "Yeah, I know." Getting up, he walked over to her window, covering it with a thick blanket. Stripping off his clothes, Vachon slipped into bed beside Tracy and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms securely around her, and as the morning sun rose, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, content and at peace.


	2. Chapter Two

Same disclaimers as in chapter one apply. Enjoy!

            Tracy awoke late the next afternoon to the feeling of someone's arms wrapped securely about her. The memory of the night before came rushing back to her and for one moment she froze. What if it had all been a dream? It had been no dream, Tracy discovered that she only had to look over at the sleeping form of Vachon, still asleep, his arm still curled around her, to realize that. She remembered the words that he had spoken to her and smiled at his sleeping form gently. The disease that had ravaged the vampire Community had caused them both to realize the depth of their feelings for each other. It was then that the sleeping lump known as Vachon awoke and looked over at her. Propping himself up on one elbow, he kissed her forehead gently. Their eyes met and Tracy knew everything that he'd said last night had been real, and that he'd meant every word. Vachon once again looked into Tracy's eyes and any hint of doubt vanished at the soft smile that curved onto her lips. She sat up, and they embraced each other for a few minutes, silently reaffirming their bond to one another. No words were spoken. None needed to be. All that had needed to be said had been said last night. They spent the day together, just talking. Somehow it was enough. "Tracy… I just want you to know.. I meant it, what I said, last night," Vachon said to her. His eyes were filled with a tenderness that hadn't been there before, not until Tracy had come into his life. He didn't know why he was saying this, but a part of him wanted to say it now, in case he lost the nerve. He was not one who was good with words and it was hard for him to admit his feelings face to face. She sat beside him. "I know, Vachon, I know," Tracy reassured him. "You've changed me, Trace, I don't know how to explain it…" He pulled her into a tight embrace and they fell back into comforting silence. 

            Vachon had realized last night that he'd been afraid to love, to let the love of another in. He'd built a wall of emotional detachment around his heart over the centuries, to keep others at a safe distance, to keep his _heart at a safe distance. That wall had weakened the night that his eyes first looked into Tracy's. It had begun to crumble into nothingness at the fist caress of her lips upon his own at their first kiss, back in her apartment months ago. Time passed all too quickly and eventually it was time for Tracy to go to work, something that Vachon was not looking forward to. He didn't want to leave her side now. She was halfway to her car when Vachon informed her that he'd like to ride along with her. As he'd predicted, Tracy had protested. "At least let me walk you to your desk. Please?" he asked her, his cool fingers lifting a stay strand of hair from her face and lovingly caressing her warm cheek, his look pleading. Tracy felt her resolve melt at the look on his face. "Oh, all right," she replied finally, allowing him to take her by the hand as they walked the rest of the way to her car, surprised by the show of affection, however slight._

            Nick was already at the precinct, going over some of the paperwork, and reminiscing of events centuries past when Tracy and Vachon entered. He was sitting at his desk, too engrossed in reading and his thoughts to notice that Tracy was not alone as she walked over to her desk. Upon reaching their destination, Vachon took Tracy's hands in his, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. He pulled her into a tight embrace and held her close. He didn't want to ever let her go. Not out into the precarious Toronto night, not out into the danger that came, inevitably, with her job. He was… afraid for her. Afraid to lose the one he cared for. Now that he realized how much Tracy meant to him, Vachon was loathe to let her go. "Just… be careful, Trace. I don't want to lose you," he told her, concern evident in his voice. Tracy embraced him tightly. "Relax. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she replied confidently. He caught her gaze and held it. "I'm serious, Trace. Promise me," he insisted. "I will," she answered. "I love you," Vachon told her in a whisper that was barely audible to her mortal ears. At the last three words Nick was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, recognizing the voices, more than a little surprised as he watched Vachon leave. In fact, he was absolutely stunned at the revelation that his mind produced as he added it all up. This couldn't be the same Vachon who'd showed an utter disdain for mortal love and mocked commitment, could it?

            What was it that made Vachon change so dramatically? He'd seen the looks and gestures that had been exchanged between him and Tracy as she'd come in. This was no platonic friendship. Not anymore. Nick's head was spinning at all the mixed thoughts and feelings he now harbored and he really didn't know what to think or even how to feel. He'd always thought that there would never be anything between Vachon and Tracy, if not because of his non-committal nature, then because of his vampirism. He also knew that Tracy had hinted on more than one occasion that she'd been growing tired of his evasiveness and yearned for a definite answer to their relationship. So why, how had it all come about? It was obvious that Vachon cared greatly for Tracy and that he really _loved_ her, which was extremely surprising. Nick knew Vachon was fond of women, but that was as far as it had ever gotten before. This was clearly not the case. This was no ruse, no it was too heartfelt to be even master deception. A part of Nick was resentful – _he _hadn't worked up the courage to tell Natalie how he felt about her. And yet, this immature, noncommittal _child_ had made an incredible leap, both emotionally and mentally. And a part of him was happy, for Tracy, at least. But he was also concerned for her safety. Did either of them know or understand the risk they were taking? Vachon wasn't the type who involved himself with mortals so heavily. Or at the least, not like this.

            Their shift went on with more silence than was usual as Nick mulled over what he'd heard. Tracy, too, was quieter than usual. It was almost surreal, the events that had taken place the night before and a part of her was still stunned, to put it simply. She'd honestly never expected this from Vachon, not by a long shot. It was Nick who finally broke the silence with a tentative query. "So… I see you and Vachon are pretty close, huh?" He didn't want Tracy to know just how much of their conversation he'd overheard, though it was hard to ask any questions without giving away just _how_ much he'd overheard in order to obtain the answers that he wanted. Tracy fidgeted in her seat slightly at the sudden inquiry. "Um… yeah... It seems that we've finally broken through the communication block we've had since we- for a while," she replied. "So I noticed," Nick commented. The rest of their shift was fairly normal from then on out– their first crime scene was a double homicide with the one witness in a fit of hysterics, the other a single. Other than the latest news on Tracy and Vachon, their night was for the most part uneventful.

            Tracy was surprised to see Vachon waiting for her when she and Nick got back from their shift. Tracy smiled at him and got herself a much needed cup of coffee. Vachon smiled warmly as he embraced her tightly. "How was work?" he asked. Tracy sighed, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "Same old, nothing new," she answered as Vachon came to sit on the edge of her desk. Setting her coffee down, Tracy proceeded to pull out various forms, as usual. He frowned. "You're always doing paperwork," Vachon complained. "Why doesn't your partner do it?" he asked, jerking his head in Nick's direction, where he was busy talking to their Captain. She shrugged. "He _always_ sticks me with it. No matter what I say or do, I always wind up with it. To tell you the truth it's getting really annoying," she replied and Vachon knew from the tone of voice that she was directing the last part of her answer towards Nick.

            Nick finished his conversation with Reese and cleared his throat as he approached Tracy and Vachon, giving the vampire a look that plainly said they needed to talk - _now. Vachon arched an eyebrow, but followed Nick over to a corner. "Just a warning, Vachon. If you hurt her in any way… if the rest of the Community ever got wind of this, so help me…" Nick warned. Vachon snorted, unimpressed at the warning and angered by Nick's interference. "Stay out of this, Knight. Tracy's no concern of yours. Besides, you're just as involved with Natalie. Why should it be any different for me and Trace? Why should it be acceptable only for you and not for me?" That shut Nick up for a minute as he tried to find his tongue and reply. "_You_ can't be in love, Vachon, she's mortal! You're getting too involved," he hissed, taking a step towards him, body tense, posture threatening. "I care for Tracy, and it's none of your business, Knight, what she does with her life," Vachon went on, his own body tense and ready for a fight. There was a glint of challenge in his eyes as he stared at Nick, along with the barest hint of golden green in those brown eyes. "You have no idea of the danger you've put her in," Nick countered, clenching his fists. "I swore to you I'd protect her and I will, if it comes to that. Nothing can or will take Tracy from me. Not the Enforcers, not the Community, and certainly not you! I don't know why I feel like I do, I only know that I… love… her and I'll do anything for her and you can't stop me." The words came out in a fierce whisper as Vachon glared at Nick, daring him to rebuke what he'd just said, his gaze sure and steady._

            Nick was speechless for a moment. It just didn't make sense. Maybe it wasn't supposed to, at least not to him, anyway. "You really do love her, don't you?" he asked, incredulous. "Yes, I do," Vachon's voice was unwavering and his eyes still flashed with anger, though the golden green tinge had receded. The sentence was spoken with such conviction that any reply Nick had thought of died on his lips and he decided to drop the issue entirely. As much as he hated to admit it, Vachon was right. This wasn't his business, not any more. Tracy was no longer his concern, nor was it his place to judge either Vachon or Tracy. Nick sighed and looked away, admitting his defeat. Taking that as a sign that the lecture turned argument was over, Vachon sidled past him and back over to Tracy's desk, followed a minute later by a rather subdued Nick. Vachon curled his arm around Tracy's waist protectively as their eyes met. "I guess I'll do the paperwork tonight, Trace," Nick murmured. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. "Thanks, Nick!" Tracy grinned in triumph as she handed him all the forms. Nick sat down and began his work, watching as the two strode out of the precinct arm in arm.  
  


The End


End file.
